Chihiro Fujisaki
'''Chihiro Fujisaki '''is a character from Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. He is the Ultimate Programmer and has an A.I named Alter Ego. His cousin is Chiaki Nanami. Currently has experienced many traumatic events ever since they start of the whole Multiverse Problem. But, he trusts his classmates the most (except Nagito on some occasions). Personailty Chihiro is a timid, yet determined young fellow, seemed to be one of the shy ones of the group despite all the stuff that he had done. He gets scared of bad things such as violence on his friends and such. Tending to back out of some situations involing stuff he dislikes majorly. Though, he is mostly friendly whenever he gets to know someone after a while of bonding with them. Apperance May appear as a girl, but is actually a boy. Many people tend to get confused with his gender, some people get into a debate if he was none of the above (Option C). But Chihiro himself states out that he is just a regular boy that dresses up like a girl due to his hair. Which deep down inside makes him upset. (Reason why he started it.) Relationships Family Chiaki Nanami Chihiro and Chiaki are cousins who lived together since they were both quite young upon the death of Chiaki's parents. They consider each other something more closer to siblings and are fiercely protective of each other. Chihiro looks up to Chiaki due to how she finds a way to mostly keep her cool in times of crisis. Chihiro also was also there to support her and Hajime while she was giving birth, and they wore matching costumes on Halloween. Alter Ego Alter Ego harbors massive amounts of respect and loyalty to Chihiro, referring to him as "Master", sounding his alarm whenever Chihiro seems to be in danger, and is always the one to defend Chihiro when someone speaks against him. It's due to this that some suspect Alter Ego was specifically programmed this way. However, Chihiro frequently denies this, and seems to care for Alter Ego just as much as Alter Ego cares for him. "Brother" While they rarely ever address each other directly, the AI also seems to be loyal to Chihiro, as he also calls him "Master." Unlike Alter Ego, though, Chihiro gave him independence (possibly because the AI was living with Nagito at the time, and it would be a distraction for him to be reliant on Chihiro) and forgot his existence beforehand, even forgetting to properly name him. Hikari Hinata Chihiro was one of the first people to hold Hikari when she was born, and was horrified when she was kidnapped by Aquamarine. While they don't have much interaction after she was rapidly aged into a teenager, Chihiro is devastated upon learning of her murder and assists Himiko in summoning her ghost. His Parents Chihiro seems to be embarrassed by his parents, but for different reasons. His mother, Yui, is extremely protective of him and his father, Taichi, does things like telling Himiko he wet the bed until he was 12. Despite this, Chihiro loves his parents very much, and is horrified when he learns that there's a high chance that Taichi is possibly dead. Love Interests Himiko Yumeno Chihiro and Himiko have a rather rough relationship, as their conflicting views on certain things often results in them arguing, with Chihiro even attempting to break up with her several times. However, they really do love each other, as seen from Chihiro being completely devastated when Himiko's presumed dead and not finding her ugly after she was experimented on, Himiko desperately trying to cheer up Chihiro after he admits to being a bit of a pessimist, among other examples. Friends Makoto Naegi While they don't have lots of interactions, Makoto considers Chihiro his best friend and does things like buy him a hoodie so they can match. Chihiro appears to feel the same, but seems weirded out when Makoto starts referring to him by his first name. Creep Upon first meeting, Chihiro is wary of Creep, but warms up to him when it's made clear that Creep can be trusted, as Chiaki being alive gives him no reason to hate the world. Creep claims that he's willing to protect Chihiro, but not to the same degree that he is with Chiaki. In contrast to the protection, Creep is also willing to harm Chihiro, as he hits him with a bat when he thinks Chihiro is telling Chiaki lies about him. Mondo Oowada While they have yet to actually talk to each other, Chihiro says he holds no ill will towards Mondo upon learning that he murders him in an alternate universe. Mukuro Ikusaba Chihiro says he looked up to both Mukuro and Sakura Oogami in their time in school before everything went to hell. Chihiro is also one of the very first people to hug Mukuro. Despite this, Chihiro was not present at Mukuro and Sayaka's wedding. Betrayals Nagito Komaeda Chihiro and Nagito held a seemingly mutual respect for each other, due to Nagito's obsessive love and respect towards Ultimate students in general, and Chihiro believing that everyone has a chance to be good. However, Nagito also views Chihiro as a stepping stone to greater hope, and won't hesitate to manipulate him or even attempt to kill him, such as when he wrote Chihiro's name in the Death Note to try and get Chiaki to kill him, yet Chihiro did not remember this after the Death Eraser revived him and as a result, his view of Nagito didn't change. Chihiro is heartbroken upon learning of Nagito's death, believing that nobody deserves to die regardless of how horrible they are, and is horrified upon learning that Nagito had been revived and turned evil by the Joker. Chihiro still seems to harbor some lingering feelings of friendship towards Nagito, as he seemingly refuses to believe that Nagito had killed Hikari. Though it should be noted that he and Chiaki drop the "kun" honorific when referring to Nagito after he turns evil, implying they lost respect for him. Kaede Akamatsu Chihiro and Kaede were friends during their time at Hope's Peak, despite being in different classes. Chihiro helps Kaede come out of her initial funk by reminding her of a time where she played the piano to cheer him up. Kaede and Chihiro do not acknowledge each other after she snaps and turns evil, though that was most likely due to most of her intent being on killing Nagito, but when she turns back to normal, Chihiro makes a comment about how nice Kaede is. Trivia * Chihiro and Chiaki share a birthday. * At one point, Chihiro reveals to Himiko that he's covered in mosquito bites as he's unable to bring himself to squish them. * Animals are naturally attracted to Chihiro, as seen when a chipmunk enters his room to sleep on his head, and when Nagito's dog, Ren, goes to Chihiro first upon Nagito's death. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Danganronpa Characters